Changes
by nlightnd
Summary: One drunken night leads to many changes for a certain weapon's mistress and her best friend, an arrogant Byakugan user. Will their friendship survive these changes? NejxTen & a side of Sakx?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I neither created nor do I own Naruto. That's a sad thought...cuz I'd really have some fun with it. :) I do own my poem, 'Feel'. That's all tho.

A/N: I haven't really written a story centered mainly on Ten-Ten/Neji, so I thought I'd give it a go...This is gonna have a side pairing of Kak/Saku...just to warn those of you who don't like the second pairing.

Also I dedicate this story to Aphy or Apherion as some of you might know her. Love ya, Aphy:)

Changes

Sakura had just finished a long, trying day in her job as a medic nin. The fact that her body told her of it's exhaustion was a good thing. It meant that she accomplished much during her shift and that she wasn't in the least slacking like a few others she could name. Sighing, she walked into the locker room coming to a halt in front of her personal storage unit. Wearily, she lifted her small hand opening it's door and pulling out her change of clothes. Funny thing, she was no longer a young girl, but she could still wear the black spandex shorts with the red tunic. She'd worked hard to keep herself in shape since she mostly stayed in the hospital. Rarely did she travel outside it's boundaries on a mission.

Sliding off her uniform, she carefully hung it up where it belonged in her locker. Pulling on her pants, she slid her tunic over her body, letting it fall into place. Before she closed the door to her locker, she glanced at the picture taped on the inside of the door. Her husband and son were smiling michieviously for the camera. Like father, like son. Two of a kind.

Thinking of her family gave her another reason to smile. She'd just found out today, Tsunade confirming it, of course, that she was pregnant. Her husband would be elated. He'd been asking her when she thought it was time for another baby to join their ranks. Their son was five years old now and neither parent wanted too much space between siblings. They'd rather have them close in age. Now, he'd no longer ask her the question regarding another child. He or she would be here in about seven months.

Closing the door, she wearily exited the locker room; slowly padded her way down the hall to the front entrance. Pushing open the glass doors, she was surprised to see Ten-Ten leaning casually against the wall. "Ten-Ten! What are you doing here? Are you visiting someone? Or are you waiting on someone?"

Cocking her head to the side, buns still in place despite the fact both kunoichi's were now twenty-five years old, she smiled. "Actually, I was waiting on you. I need to speak with you and you're pretty much the only female around here that I really trust."

"You don't trust Ino?" Sakura bit down on her lip and waited Ten's scathing reply. Neither girl, at the moment, were civil towards each other, but that was due to Ino's ability to be the nosiest busybody Konoha had. That and the buxom blond had flirted shamelessly with Neji while drunk and went so far as to kiss him in Ten-Ten's presence. Ouch! Talk about a cruel reality check.

Of course Ten retaliated by punching Ino square in the nose and thus the birth of a kunoichi bar room brawl. The men had loved it, but it'd taken Sakura, Kakashi, Genma and Neji to drag the two females apart. Unfortunately, the Hokage had gotten wind of the fight and punished them severely for a month. Not only did they have to pay for damages, but she made them volunteer to teach and train the younger genins at the academy.

"What? Are you crazy?! I wouldn't ask Ino for shit! Besides she doesn't know how to do subtle and for my problem...I need passive advice. She'd tell me to get him drunk and jump his bones. Problem solved. But it's not as easy as that."

A sudden knowing look entered Sakura's green eyes. "So...this is about Neji, huh?"

The weapon's mistress nodded her head. "I have to do something and soon, Sakura. He's driving me nuts!"

"It couldn't be worse than having to constantly listen to speeches passionately discussing the flowers of youth and such, now could it?"

Ten-Ten snorted at the reference to her former sensei, Gai. "I know he was a dweeb, but he helped us a lot. Trust me. He kept Lee off my back and he allowed Neji and I to train on our own since we'd already been doing that for several years anyway. He knew when to get out of the way and when to step forward. That's all we needed." Nervously, Ten-Ten stared pleadingly at Sakura. "Please. Come with me and talk.. Or just listen. I know you're tired, and if it wasn't important I wouldn't ask. You know me, Sakura. I'm not that kind."

Closing her eyes, the pink haired medic nin wished she could just run home to a nice, warm bed, muscular male body with a pair of strong arms to hold her. But she couldn't turn away a friend in need. Sakura was all about family and friends because without them...she felt like she'd be nothing.

"Okay. I'll do it. But only for an hour. I've worked twenty-four hours straight and I need some rest. I'm off tomorrow so we can continue where we leave off then."

Shaking her brunette head, Ten-Ten easily agreed. She'd take whatever she could get at this point in time. She felt somewhat desperate, and before now she'd never been the desperate kind. So what all had happened to make these feelings surface; making so emotionally confused.

"Sakura, what about going to the bar close to your house. That way you won't have much further to walk when we're done."

"You mean Aphy's?" Sakura shouldn't have been surprised that her friend had been there before. It was a rather popular bar and the owner wasn't someone you crossed and lived to tell about it. She was a fiery red head who took shit from no one!

Snapping her fingers, she exclaimed, "Yeah! That's the one! I couldn't remember because the only time I've been there...I was drunker than hell."

"Alright, Ten. Let's head there now because I really would like to get home and see my family before I collapse into sleep."

Using their chakra control, they molded the energy at the bottoms of their feet, hurrying with all possible speed. Moments later they were staring up at the sign that so clearly, but plainly, "Aphy's".

The two women entered the establishment and immediately noticed the petite red head minding the bar. Aphy had waist long, curly, red hair and she was about the same size as Sakura. Her gray-green eyes lit up when they'd entered. Seeing her friends, she lifted her hand in recognition and called out, "Sakura! Ten-Ten! The usual?"

Strolling up to the bar, Sakura replied, "Well, not the usual for me, thanks. I just found out that I'm expecting so no alcohol for me for a long time."

Smiling brightly, Aphy leaned across the bar hugging her pink headed friend. "Congrats! First round on me, girls! So what would you both like?"

Ten-Ten automatically said, "Sake for me."

"Milk for me." Sakura loved milk, but sometimes there were occasions she loved her sake too. And of course one of the times she'd really love a drink...she couldn't. Oh well. She'd sacrifice all that for a healthy baby.

"Aphy, is our usual table available?" Sakura intentionally sent an unspoken message to their bar tending friend.

"Sure. Behind the curtain in the back. No one's back there. Just checked it about a couple of minutes before you guys arrived.

Aphy handed the requested beverages to the women and then turned to grab something else. "Here, Ten", she handed the bun wearing woman a bottle, "a bottle of sake just for you. I thought you might need it after the other night."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

Ten turned away from the bar, followed by Sakura, they made their way into the private room Aphy had spoken of in their conversation. Pushing the curtain aside, they walked in and quickly sat down in one of the booths.

Taking the first leap, Sakura questioned, "Okay, Ten. What's going on? I'm assuming it has something to do with the Hyuuga's favorite prodigy, Neji?"

Lowering her head, the slight shimmer of tears filling her eyes, she nodded. "Yes. Sakura it all started the night I came here and got piss drunk! That night began the first of many changes between Neji and I. I want to take that night back! I want our old camaraderie back! Nothings been the same since that night and it's eating me up inside. I don't know what's going on anymore!" Grabbing her mug of sake, she tipped it back, draining it in one, long gulp.

Green eyes widened. There was a much bigger problem here than what her friend had alluded to. Not good. She'd had a similar problem with her husband, but she finally got him to see the light and stop being an ignorant ass. But then again, they'd had help from several close friends.

Reaching across the table, Sakura took hold of Ten-Ten's hand. "Tell me. Just get it out or you'll never be free of it. You'll feel better if you purge it from your system. Trust me."

Sullenly, Ten-Ten poured another mug of sake and slung it back. "That night was the first time I'd ever reacted to him in a more than friends manner. In fact, I told him I loved him. And I think that's one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. It's cost me the friendship of the man I care for the most over all others. He barely acknowledges me and won't really say much to me. Sakura, he won't even train with me anymore! He's being such an ass! Like I said, so many changes already and we didn't sleep together to boot! If we'd done that, then at least I could understand his actions, but now, I'm so confused, hurt and angry."

The exhausted medic nin's inner self was fired up! Inner Sakura was making mental promises to visit one Hyuuga, Neji and give him a physical he'd never forget. She'd even like to include a rather painful castration procedure. For what he was putting her friend through it was the least he deserved!

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me what happened that night?" Speaking softly, she hoped this would pry the information out of her. She'd probably be here until closing if she didn't start talking soon. Taking a sip of her milk, she tried to give off the impression that she was patiently waiting when she impatiently wished her friend would hurry the hell up! She did have a family to go home to after all. With Ten's problems it made her grateful that she had someone to go home too and who treated her like gold.

Ten briefly let her mind drift back to the ending of that night. Inhaling deeply, the weapon's mistress began telling Sakura of the fateful night where her life took a turn for the worse.

**Flashback...**

She'd been so falling down drunk, first time in her life for that, and Neji volunteered to take her home. His excuse was that he couldn't allow anything to happen to her especially in her currently inebriated state.

Neji had never said a word while his sparring partner clung tightly to him; stopping a couple of times to relieve her stomach of it's nauseating contents. He'd actually glanced at her several times with pity written clearly across his face. Which that was pretty strange for Neji rarely felt pity for anyone. He believed that emotion better left reserved for the weak or weak hearted.

That statement had made her angry, obviously, but as she was completely toasted, she got over it just as fast. Trouble with drinking or being drunk one always tended to say things that either caused trouble or some rather uncomfortable moments. The words that followed his comments were completely off the subject.

"Neji?" Her usually peppy voice slurred by the alcohol had dropped to a sexy purr.

He felt a strange stirring in his chest and gut. Her voice called out to the inner male in him. Neji had never considered her as sexy, but he'd never divulge that information or she'd most likely unleash her scroll on him. He'd never experienced these reactions around her before. What the hell was going on? Deciding to ignore those feelings, Neji believed that would be the best course of action. "Yes, Ten?"

"You're my best friend. You know that right?" Her eyes shown brightly under the light of the full moon. Emotions and hormones a bad combination and they were fixing to smack a good one down on the unsuspecting Hyuuga.

"Yes. I know."

"I love you, Neji."

Bam! Smack down! The beginning of inner chaos unleashed. The black haired heir stared in astonishment. Just where had that come from?

He repeated to himself, what the hell was going on with her? She'd been a little buzzed prior to this occasion, but she never spoke to him like this. His favorite weapon's mistress was going to be really embarrassed in the morning should she remember this conversation. Instead of replying he stayed silent. The usually stoic Hyuuga couldn't say anything. He didn't know where to begin.

As he was lost in thoughts his companion suddenly tripped over a rock or some other object in the street; sending her flying hard into his muscular chest.

"Oomph!" Ten-Ten felt her face smack something solid and the jarring motion did nothing to help ease or quell the churning in her stomach. Giggling wildly, she looked upwards at Neji's confused face.

"Are you alright, Ten?" The Byakugan user was so close to hauling her to the hospital and make them perform a physical and ensure that his friend was truly okay. She definitely wasn't herself. _His_ Ten-Ten would never act like this or say the things this female was saying.

"Couldn't be better." The reply fired back at him. Sensing that Neji was teetering a fine line between concerned friend/partner and potential unknowing lover, she chuckled lowly. Adding to his questions, before he could react, Ten-Ten reached up jerking his head down towards hers and their lips met in a slightly awkward kiss.

The kiss grew into a passion so heated that the weapon's mistress swore he was going to burn her into ashes. Both of them responded to the other's mouths, exploring the possibilities, hands roamed, groping blindly in the heat of the moment.

Abruptly, a throat cleared. "Who'd have thought I'd leave the bar to get a free show? Nice!"

The couple sprang apart causing her to lose her balance and hit the ground. "Shit! Neji did you have to let me fall?"

Ignoring her complaint, he speared the newcomer with a glance that would back down many of the seasoned Jounin, but this one refused to budge an inch. "What do you want, Shuranui?"

Senbon dangling from his smirking lips, lazily, he drawled, "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the scene between you and one of Konoha's finest kunoichi."

The white eyed stare of Neji's grew to an alarmingly intense glare. "You can see everything's fine so just leave." Teeth clenched tightly together, he thought they'd snap under the pressure.

Genma walked over to where Ten-Ten lay on the ground unable to get up. Wrapping his arms around her he helped her to her feet and flashed a taunting smile at they Hyuuga staring at him in anger. "Neji, let me give you a little tip, my friend. If a lady falls, be a gentleman and help her up. Don't just leave her in the street. And people say I have no manners. Damn!"

In her alcoholic daze, she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Her words must've been funny for Genma released a full throated laugh.

Neji's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What were those two up to? Being left out of the conversation was truly pissing him off!

Nodding at the beautiful girl in his arms, Genma said, "Yes, Ten. I'll take you home or if you want, you can crash with me." His low voice held the promise of a night she wouldn't forget if they took they route.

Furious, Neji grabbed her arm and snarled, "The hell she will! Your woman eating reputation precedes you and if you think I'm about to let my best friend walk away with you...you've obviously deluded yourself!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Shaking her head angrily, Ten jerked her arm out of Neji's tight grasp. "You're hurting me! Besides what do you care?" Letting out a fake, high pitched giggled, she said, "Oh! That's right! You don't care! What was I thinking? Oops, my mistake!"

Shoving Neji away from her shorter, smaller frame, she gave Genma a sincere smile. "Let's walk on, Genma. I need a change of scenery and I'm bored."

"And tired and drunk off your ass!" Neji growled.

"Piss off, Nej!"

She pulled Genma in the opposite direction leaving behind a very infuriated, seething Neji. At the moment, she didn't really care. He'd hurt her feelings by refusing to answer her confession with his own. So apparently, she didn't mean that much to him.

Calling out over her shoulder, she yelled, "And you can find your own damn sparring partner from now on! I don't need an emotionally, frozen loser like you!"

He tightly clenched his fist and listened as her giggles echoed back down the street to haunt him. Swiftly, he turned on his heel to go home and train. He needed a hard work out after this.

**End flashback...**

"So, basically, he thinks you've slept with Genma?"

"Not just that Sakura. I can't prove I didn't. I was drunk. Remember? And it's not just that issue. It's about what was said and wasn't said. I made a fool out of myself over someone who doesn't feel the same. Or at least he doesn't act like it. What do I do ,Sakura?"

Concentrating on the leftover milk in her cup, she sighed. "Let me think on it. I'll meet you back here tomorrow night. And Ten, if you need someone to talk to...you know where I am."

She nodded.

"Now, I've got to go home and get things settled before I go to sleep. Will you be okay here?"

Concerned jade eyes met turbulent brown ones. What Sakura was really saying was, 'You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?' Her medic nin training came in handy with letting the unspoken be heard as if it was a verbal statement.

"I won't. I promise you. Before I do anything I'll talk to you first."

"Good." Sakura stood and gave her fellow kunoichi a hug. "Don't forget. Tomorrow night, let's say...oh, eight pm?"

"Sure. Eight it is."

Ten-Ten watched as Sakura lifted the curtain and left her alone in the back. Taking the last swig of sake resting at the bottom of the bottle, she wistfully wished that her best friend, or former best friend, could be here with her now. She missed him terribly. And it'd only been a couple of days. A couple of days without speaking to him, training with him, or just being around him and it was pure hell for her.

Rising from her seat, Ten raised the curtain and waved at Aphy before making her exit.

Once again, she molded chakra to the bottom of her feet and headed out to their old training grounds. A place that was familiar and would maybe allow her a moment of peace without Neji.

Arriving on the grassy field, she sat down and looked up admiring the brightly shining stars on such a clear night. They certainly weren't directing her path, currently speaking. Confusion reigned supreme in her mind and she dropped her head into her trembling hands.

She wished above all else that Neji could feel what she was feeling this very moment. It was a foolish wish though. He'd never feel what she felt. Her love would never be returned and it broke her heart to know the best friend she'd ever had was gone forever. The pain wracked her body, her heart and throat constricted tightly, almost to the point of pain. Thinking to help relieve them, she began singing a little song she'd put together herself. "Wherever you are, Neji, this is for you."

_Can you feel me, _

_reaching out for you?_

_I'm right here,_

_waiting for you._

_Standing alone,_

_solitary in the dark._

_Falling as the sunset,_

_with the oncoming night._

_Only you,_

_calm my fears,_

_Rising with the tide._

_I'm here in front of you._

_Yet my voice can't be heard._

_Something inside breaks,_

_shards of shattered illusions._

_Crying out, my heart,my tears,_

_Desperately calling to you,_

_Can you feel,_

_my lingering sadness._

_Can you feel me,_

_reaching out for you?_

_I'm right here,_

_waiting for you._

Ending the song, tears fell one by one wetting the grass with her depression. Maybe he could hear what her heart had sung. After all, it was just for him. She'd do anything for him. Anything. Right now, though, she couldn't do anything because he didn't want her. Didn't want her to. Ain't love a bitch!

Crying herself into oblivion, she never noticed the shadow that stood so silent, so still, watching over her as she purged her system as Sakura suggested. Soon, her spent emotions took their toll and she went to sleep on the soft grass.

The shadow approached her, lifted her gently into his strong arms and headed back to the village.

A/N: That's it for now...if you guys want more...than just r/r and let me know... thanx! I hope you all liked it... :) Btw, Aphy is a dear person to me...she's my lil sis and I love her dearly.


	2. Conspirators

Thanx to the following for taking the time to read and review! I appreciate each and every comment given by you all:)

Princess of Stroms

TheRainWolf

sheney

Trunksmybaby

ballagurl06

WeaponsMistress

Emilio

Dakotarox14

iheartyu.xD

naash

IcePhnix

Lyneia

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who stopped by, regardless of whether a review was left or not. I'm grateful you took a chance and read it!

Disclaimer: For ownership info, peek back at chapter one. Or if you're lazy like me...I don't own anything, nada...too bad for me. I'll cry a river later. :)

Changes

Chapter 2: Conspirators

Neji took a step back preparing himself for, his team mate, Lee's attack. Arms raised in a defensive position, the dark haired, Byakugan user carefully observed his opponent's stance. Sometimes he could almost predict every move the taijutsu user could make.

And it was unfortunate for the mini Guy look alike that this was the only form of jutsu abilities that he could access. For his fellow leaf nin had no talent in genjutsu or ninjutsu. However, he had the ability to unleash the power of the eight gates, and no one had an explanation for that one. Not even the Hokage could explain how a strictly taijutsu user could call on such a powerfully, destructive force.

Neji's eyes narrowed as Lee jumped into motion coming at him, shouting, "Here comes the Konoha whirlwind!" Spinning in the air, Lee readied his arms and legs to strike out, even thought he already knew they'd never land a blow. He was only doing this after all because Neji needed a sparring partner. He wished the reasons for Ten-Ten's abandonment were made known. The only thing he could surmise is that something had gone really wrong between the two friends. They were usually so inseparable, always sparring or hanging out together. Maybe one day he'd get the whole story. Maybe when hell froze over.

Smirking, Neji's tall, lean body began to rapidly spin in order to deflect Lee's swift attack. "Heavenly Spin!"

Chakra leaked from the stronger man, instantly creating a shield to protect him. There was a rare piece of knowledge that had been gleaned several years back after a fight that Neji had been injured in while on a mission. It had been assumed that Neji's Byakugan ran a full three hundred and sixty degrees, but it had been disproven by an enemy shinobi. A kunai had been thrown towards his back at such a degree that his field of vision couldn't see it, couldn't counter it's attack, and the weapon had buried deeply in his muscular back.

Refusing to acknowledge the pain, and the weapon, Neji fought on eventually destroying the other nin's essence, killing him quickly by sealing his chakra passageways. Unable to handle his system backing up, everything shut down in a total body failure. Neji had collapsed to his knees breathing rapidly, weakened after such a spirited engagement.

Not a word had ever been uttered on who had found him, but he had his suspicions. It was his belief that his former team member, Tenten had discovered him, taking him for medical treatment; never leaving his side not even for a moment. Because when he had finally awoken the weapons mistress, sitting by his beside, appeared worn and ragged. He'd received confirmation that she'd been on no missions during his brief incapacitation.

She'd been a constant visitor and supporter. The girl had also given up so much time to help him train, pushing him to become a better, stronger ninja than ever before. With her help, Neji had accomplished so much. And had it not been for her, the space of time for making the jump to jounin might've taken longer.

Inwardly, Neji winced as he saw Lee hit the shield currently protecting him from harm. Bouncing off of the clear sphere, he landed hard on the rocky ground. As the Hyuuga prodigy expected, Lee immediately stood to his feet prepared to keep going.

Willing to oblige his friend, the male Hyuuga smiled in response. Quickly moving forward to engage him in a little hand to hand, Neji's muscles bunched under his skin, anxious to release his pent up aggression and energy.

Striking out with his right hand, Neji watched as Lee blocked it's powerful blow. The smaller male in green tights spun attempting to knock his friend's feet out from underneath him. Neji avoided it by jumping up into the air and flipping over Lee's head, his palm shot out, hitting him in the back.

The Byakugan user's white eyes shot open as he heard a rather loud, audible, cracking sound emitted by Lee's spine. "Not good."

Lee flew forwards unable to prepare his body for the fall. The pain in his back felt like Neji had semi-paralyzed him during their spar. Ever the same, he fought to pull his thin body from the ground to continue their fight. Never one to give up, Lee kept pressing hard, trying to force his body to get up when it was obvious he was seriously injured.

"Stay still, baka! Do you want to incur worse damage because you refuse to stay down and not move?" Squatting beside Lee, Neji gently picked him up and hurried to the hospital's vicinity. He could already hear the bitching that would accompany it. And it would come from one of Konoha's top medic nin's, formerly known as Sakura Haruno. He could already imagine the harsh words and possibly blows that would go hand in hand with her fierce lecture. And he'd be right.

The pink haired medic nin was slowly walking down the hall when several noises alerted her to trouble. A young medic in training came sprinting down the hall calling her name.

"Sensei! You must hurry! Lee-san's been injured again and your help is needed. We've taken him to room two. He's awaiting you there." The young brunette, so out of breath from her sprint, purposefully inhaled deep breaths trying to slow her breathing rate back to normal.

Sakura nodded. "On my way Tekari."

Bustling down the main hallway of the hospital, Sakura inwardly cursed Lee with her inner Sakura. 'Lee, you baka! After you heal from whatever you've done this time...I'll kick your ass when you're back to normal!' Inner Sakura raged at one of her former admirer's stupidity.

Every time the medics at the hospital turned around, Lee was being brought in for some stupid endeavor or bet that ended up with him injured. Lee's carelessness made her so angry! He didn't realized how much chakra is required sometimes for healing his and other nin's injuries.

She'd lost count how many times she'd had to treat her former sensei, Kakashi, at his home due to his avoidance of hospitals. That was the only way he'd allow her to treat him, if it occurred in the safety of his own home.

Coming up to the door of treatment room two, Sakura took a deep breath, forcing herself to be calm. For some reason, she had a feeling she was going to need it! Opening the door, she was surprised to see Neji here with Lee. Turning her attention to Lee, she asked, "Okay, Lee, what was it this time? A bet? A spar? Out with it!"

Lee's eyes widened at the tone of her voice. She sounded like she was using her mommy voice ordering him to tell her the cause of his predicament. "It was a spar, Sakura."

Rolling her eyes, "You never learn. Who was it with? If it was with that husband of mine then I'm going to beat the hell out of both of you!" Stretching out her hands she began her exam. Chakra flared to life under her fingers and around her hands as she checked for damage, determining whether any vital organs had been injured.

Chagrined, the young male smiled. "Your husband is innocent from this, Sakura. This time anyway."

Angrily, she snapped out, "Well who was it, Lee? That way I know just who I need to get my hands on!"

"It was I that he fought." Neji's cold voice echoed in the small room. Glaring at the medic nin, he dared her to say something to him. She didn't fail him.

"Neji, you idiot! You need to be more careful with him! Ever since the spar with Gaara years ago his body still hasn't completely healed, and I don't think it ever truly will." Speaking to Lee, she gave him the diagnosis and prognosis easing his worry. "Lee, you're spine is badly bruised, a couple of places have small cracks in the vertebrae. Now, this can be healed, and I will do it, but on a couple of conditions."

"Hai, Sakura! Anything!"

"First, you must be on complete bedrest for the next two weeks. Second, no sparring, pissing matches, or anything else that could possibly aggravate your condition. This also includes no push ups, running, any movement that would jar your spinal column. Agreed?" Jade eyes stared hard into his eyes.

"Agreed."

Closing her eyes, the young female nin poured her chakra at a slow rate into the patient below her hands. Steadily, it pulsed gently in waves, promoting the healing process at a faster rate. Moments later, Sakura withdrew her hands, and shook from weariness. "I must go, now, and Neji, he's your responsibility! If I see him in here again before two weeks has elapsed...it's your ass in a sling as well as his!" Pulling the door open, she slammed it shut with her leftover strength.

Shaking his head sending his long, black hair falling over his shoulders, he called out to his friend on the gurney. "So, now I guess I have to be the one to take you home, don't I? Alright, let's go."

Neji eased Lee into a sitting position and then to a standing one. Slowly, he helped him from the hospital to none other than...the Hyuuga mansion!

"Um, Neji? Why are we here?"

"I'm bringing you to the one place where I know you'll be prevented from doing foolish things. Our servants and my family will ensure you are confined to bed and they'll probably wait on you, hand and foot. Unless you'd rather go back to the hospital and deal with Sakura." Neji's attitude did seem a mite callous, but he didn't really care at this point. His team mate had already gotten Sakura pissed off at him, but he was holding him back from getting other things accomplished also.

Nodding slightly, Lee flashed a painful "good guy" smile, letting his friend know he appreciated his generosity. "Thank you, Neji. I won't be a bother, I promise."

"Hmmph. We'll see about that. If I catch you performing any Lotus moves or any other move while under our roof...there won't be any part of you left for Sakura to tear apart. That's a promise, Lee."

Neji slowly entered the mansion carrying Lee so he wouldn't be able to walk and risk Sakura's wrath if he screwed his back up again. Immediately taking him to the room next to his, Neji gently laid the taijutsu user on the futon; urging him to rest while he went and debriefed his uncle on the situation.

Staring up at the ceiling, Lee closed his eyes, willing his body to hurry and heal. He refused to be bedridden for long. Cementing that last thought in his head, he drifted off to sleep.

_**Later that evening...**_

Adjusting her short black skirt and red halter top shirt, she slipped her heels on and went in search of her errant other half. Walking all through the house she finally found him. There, in the living room with their son on one knee and a damned familiar orange book held comfortably in his hands. She was incredulous that he was reading that while holding their son!

"Hatake, Kakashi! What the hell do you think you're doing? It's bad enough you tried to warp me with that series, but now you're trying to corrupt Seiki?" Her fury, palpable enough to choke him caused a much different reaction.

Seike looked exactly like his father down to the silvery hair atop his head, and he possessed the same jade-green eyes that his mother had. He possessed a high intelligence and already had chakra control that rivaled nin's four and five times his age. But when you consider who his parents were it wasn't a big surprise. He'd already been attending the ninja academy and was top of his class. Just like a certain silver haired jounin that sported a mask and a forehead protector that was positioned carefully over his left eye. Like father, like son. But currently, said father was in really deep shit!

Giggling nervously and scratching the back of his head, he grinned. "Sakura! You look beautiful. You went through all that trouble for me. I don't know what to say except you didn't have to."

Fuming, his pink haired wife snarled, "I didn't do this for you, baka! So I'll save you the trouble of saying anything." Pointing her finger at his face, "I'll give you this one warning. Do not _ever _read this trash in front of Seiki again or you'll be cut off for six months! That or until I get really desperate and I run out of batteries. Catch my drift?" Placing her hands on her hips, she glared daggers at him awaiting confirmation that he'd clearly understood.

"Hai, Sakura. But it's not like he can read it anyway."

Suddenly, a small, male voice began reading from his Icha, Icha, Screwfest book with little effort. The words and phrases he read had no effect on himself, but Kakashi and Sakura both adopted the color of ripe tomatoes the more he read. Finally, before he could get to any disgusting parts, Sakura snatched the book from the boy's hands and took off with it.

Carefully, she hid it using a camouflage jutsu, she hid it where her husband would never find it without her permission. Snickering, she said, "Take that, perverted husband of mine!"

Quickly walking back to the living room, she addressed Kakashi. "I'm going to Aphy's to meet with Tenten. I'll be back in a couple of hours, and Kakashi, have Seiki in bed _before_ I get home this time! Which means have him in bed and asleep by eight thirty. Okay? I'd rather not come home to our own little Konohan whirlwind who's had way too much sugar."

He just smiled and set their son down on the floor where several of his toys gained his attention. Standing up, Kakashi towered over his shorter wife. Pulling her tightly against him, he kissed her hard, his lips massaging hers; draining her of her control. Releasing her from his hold, she stumbled, shaken by his kiss. Still after seven years he could easily do that to her and vice versa. Love is grand!

"Come back to me smashed, Sakura. But be careful on your way home." His right eye winked mischieviously at her and made her wonder what he had planned.

Hurriedly, she shook it off. Bending down, she hugged and kissed Seiki, bidding both he and his father farewell. Walking out the door, she was on her way to Aphy's never realizing she was being followed.

Minutes later, she entered Aphy's and it was swinging. Spotting the owner, Sakura lifted her hand in greeting, waving, and Aphy returned her wave. Sakura yelled, "Aphy, has my friend arrived yet?"

She inclined her head once. "She's been here for about fifteen minutes. She's nursing a pitcher of sake and I've taken the liberty to stock some milk back there for you too."

"Thanks, Aphy. See you in a bit."

"You, too, Sakura. Enjoy your little girl's night out!" The red head's laughter trailed behind Sakura as she headed to the familiar back room. Pushing the curtain out of her way, her eyes brightened when she saw Tenten sitting quietly.

Meanwhile, out front, a new customer had arrived. Aphy narrowed her eyes in suspicion when he asked around if they'd seen the infamous medic nin that had tutored under the current Hokage. If he was here to cause trouble he was in the wrong damned place! She'd toss him out on his ass if he was here to cause either one of her friends any grief.

Looking around to see which of her closest shinobi friends was present, she smiled as she spotted her prey. Seeing the brunette with his chair leaning back; holding a senbon between his perfect lips, she waved, shouting, "Shiranui! I need you for a moment!"

Letting his chair fall back to the floor, he replied, "Anything for a hot woman!" Flashing her his best "lady killer" grin, he eyed her form with lust in his eyes and heart. Of that she was sure.

"What do you need, Aphy?" His brown eyes alighted with curiosity.

"A favor for a favor?"

His interest fully piqued, "My favor for a night with you?" Hope bloomed in his eyes.

"Nice try, Genma. How about your favor and in exchange, I'll give you a night's worth of free sake?"

"Thrown in with a lot of you."

"Like I said, nice try. A night of free sake is the offer on the table."

"I'd rather have you on the table."

"Genma! You don't give up, do you?" Consternated, she slapped her hands down on the bar. "Put it this way, Genma. I'd rather not be on a table or under you for any reason."

"Put it this way, my red haired siren, my favor and in exchange...you go on one date with me. Take it or leave it."

"You damned, arrogant pig!"

"That's me, baby. Never forget it." He winked at her and smirked. He loved it when a woman presented a challenge, playing hard to get. The chase always made his blood run hot. He decided that someday soon, he'd have the fiery temptress frowning at him from the opposite side of the bar.

The jounin had the nerve to wink at her and smirk like he possessed some huge secret. Seething, she hissed, "Okay. Fine! Your favor for one date with me!"

Grabbing her hand, he shook it. "Deal. So what's this favor?"

Cautiously glancing around the room to see if she could find the man who'd followed Sakura here. Pointing him out to Genma, she said, "I want you to follow him and keep an eye on him also. He followed Sakura in here and my gut says that he's followed her for awhile."

Genma laughed loudly. "Who? Him? He's the last guy that would hurt her. Besides there must've been a good reason for him tailing her. But if it makes you feel better, I'll do as you request. And it would be sorry of me if I let something happen to my best friend's wife all because I believed that someone we knew wouldn't cause her any harm."

Relieved, she placed her small hand on his arm. Immediately, he smiled and she yanked it away. "Well, I've got to get back to business. I really appreciate what you're doing."

"Don't forget the price. You don't get something for nothing." He turned on his heel and disappeared.

Behind the bar, the curly, flame haired bartender considered picking up the nearest ice pick and murdering a pig headed, conceited bastard! Oh to teach him a lesson he'd never forget! Such fun indeed.

Genma scoped out the crowd and watched as the dark haired gentleman made his way to the back of the establishment. The senbon master and every other patron that frequented Aphy's establishment knew that a certain weapon's mistress and medic nin occupied the very back. No doubt dealing with man trouble.

Trying not to arouse the other male's suspicion, Genma leaned casually against the wall, sipping the cup of sake he'd taken from the bar as prepayment for his services tonight.

Concentrating, he listened to the conversation carrying on behind the pulled curtain. Still observing the male across the room, it seemed he wasn't the only one interested in the words being spoken. But it was obvious that the other man wasn't close enough to discern what was being said and by whom.

Shut off from the rest of the bar, Sakura was doing her best to help Ten. "Have you figured out what you're going to do yet?"

Sighing dejectedly, she shook her head sadly. "No. It's almost like everywhere I go there he is. I'd swear he was putting himself in my path on purpose and then vanishing suddenly to punish me!" Propping her head up on the palm of her hand, "I don't know what to do Sakura! I've never been so unsure of anything in my life! If this was a matter of weapons and sparring there wouldn't be a problem, only this doesn't quite fit that circumstance. In matters of love...I'm lost and hopeless. And that's why I'm asking for your help."

"Tenten, I've considered several ideas, but I'm not sure if any of them are right for you. Have you tried to corner Neji to hear his thoughts and feelings on the matter? No, I guess not if he avoids you."

Sipping a mouthful of milk, the medic nin posed her suggestions. "You could try making him jealous, even though it's considered a school girl's tactic. It still pretty much always works. You could talk to one of your cute guy friends and ask them for their opinion. Or you could choose one of them to help you win Neji's heart. Whatever you do, I'm here and I'll do what I can for you." She reached across the table and gently patted Tenten's hand and smiled when her friend gave her a sincere smile for her words and friendship.

Sensing a particularly familiar, male chakra nearby, the head medic nin smirked. "Ten, I know just the guy to help you out." Raising her voice, she called out to him, "Genma, I know you're out there listening so get your butt in here. Don't make us wait!"

The moment Sakura spoke to him, he shook his head. He'd been busted! By Kakashi's wife, no less. Kakashi wouldn't allow him to live it down should he discover tonight's events.

Pushing the curtain aside, he sat down next to Sakura. "So what do I owe the honor?"

Her gaze slid to Tenten and then back to him. Gesturing with her left hand, she said, "Tenten, here, needs your help."

"What would be required of me?" The senbon master believed he already had it figured out. Patiently he waited until one of them confirmed it.

Sakura looked at Ten. "Care to explain it?"

"Sure."

Licking her dry lips, Tenten took a deep breath to steady her racing heart. "I need you to help me convince a certain guy friend of mine to come to his senses. His cold emotions need to get fired up and come to specific realizations." Glancing at Sakura, "Did I get it all right?"

Sakura flashed her two thumbs up.

"Please don't do that, Sakura! It's bad enough having a team mate who does that shit all the time! He's as bad as our former sensei."

"Sorry. I'll strike that gesture from my repertoire when you're around."

The double bun wearing girl stared at Genma. "So, will you help me. He won't talk to me, acknowledge me, and he continually acts like I don't exist! I'm at the end of my rope here, Genma. If you can't help me, then I'd be glad to hear any suggestions you can make."

Brown eyes twinkling, the brunette man grinned mischieviously and nodded his agreement. "I'd do anything to get under Hyuuga's skin and piss him off. He doesn't know a good thing, or in this case, a good woman when she's directly in front of his face. Count me in!"

Relieved, Sakura placed her hand on the table. "Okay, both of you put your hands on top of mine. The duo did as she requested and the powerfully strong kunoichi exchanged glances with her co-conspirators. "Let Operation Jealousy commence!"

Removing their hands from their little circle, Sakura excused herself on the grounds that she had to return home. It was late and she was exhausted; ready to climb into bed with Kakashi at her side. She still had to tell him their great news after all!

"Bye Tenten, Genma. We'll meet in two days time to gear up our game plan." Ducking around the side of the curtain, their friend was gone in an instant.

Genma, being Genma, "So, Ten, wanna play a drinking game?"

His words sounded like a dare. A dare she wasn't about to refuse. "Sure. Bring it on big boy!" Tonight the odds felt strongly in her favor and she was about to see if the stars had lined up just for her. "Do your worst, Genma!"

Tonight was about no regrets and she refused to suffer them this night. Tonight, she was a different girl. Her weapons abilities didn't matter, rank didn't matter. Tonight she was just a girl. And this girl wanted some fun. Smiling back at Genma, she was determined to win. Time and sake would tell the tale this night. The night where she finally let her hair down with no regrets.

The male hanging around outside the curtain turned away pissed and disgusted at the voices talking and laughing behind the curtain. Angrily, he stalked away, heading out into the night ready to unleash some violence. Apparently, the stars weren't in line for him tonight. And this night would be full of regrets for him. Then abruptly, he shut off all emotion and headed to his favorite place to work through the anger stirring in his heart and head. What he wouldn't give for a night with no regrets! Maybe he should just say to hell with it and live his life, his way and no further thoughts on regrets. Maybe one day such a time could exist for him. Maybe.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update...just r/r letting me know your thoughts. I always love to hear from you guys. hint: your reviews help motivate me into writing more faster. :) Later!

Also, I hope none of you were disappointed when I revealed who's Sakura's husband! I'm a die hard Kak/Saku fan! So addicted am I! ;)


	3. Jealousy Looks Good On You

Disclaimer: See chapter one. Didn't feel like repeating myself. There'll be language, violence and a possible citrusy moment or two involved...as long as I don't forget myself... jk... :)

Changes

Chapter 3: Jealousy Looks Good On You

Tenten and Genma stood in the clearing on her former team's training grounds. Not only had he agreed to help make Neji jealous, but he'd thrown in training with her as a bonus. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to search for a partner, and that she didn't have to worry about her skills rusting from disuse.

The gorgeous Jounin had been incredibly helpful so far. He'd been instructing her in the ways of making a man jealous. Those lessons had included Genma touching, flirting and kissing her. To Genma's laughing delight, whenever he did any of the previously mentioned to her, her face turned as red as a ripe tomato. So little by little he'd broken that habit as long as it was him, and not some other guy, doing the touching, flirting, or kissing.

Jumping backwards to avoid the multiple, deadly senbons headed her way, Tenten brought her staff in front of her. Twirling the long, pole rapidly in front of her she deflected all but one. That solitary senbon eased past her defenses to stab deeply into her leg.

A brief look of pain crossed her face; then it was gone as if never existing.

Worriedly, Genma shouted her name, "Tenten, are you alright?"

"Fine."

Why was her vision blurring? It was so sudden. To her knowledge, she'd not been exposed to any kind of poison, so what was causing this? Falling backwards, hard, on her pride, the brunette shook her head attempting to clear the fog covering it.

"What's wrong with me", she muttered. Gathering her strength, she tried to stand on shaky legs, only her body refused to cooperate.

Genma running towards her said, "No, Tenten. Stay down. I'll help you.!"

Upon reaching her, he dropped to his knees before her. An eyebrow raised as a giggle escaped her lips. "What's so funny, young lady?"

"You. Do you realize what this looks like?" Her giggles escalated into laughter. Full blown laughter.

"Would that bother you", he retaliated. To be honest, he wouldn't mind trying any of his moves on the beautiful, talented kunoichi. If she could handle weaponry as well as she did...what could she do to a man in the bedroom?

Turning pink, she replied shyly, "Not as long as it's you." Embarrassed, she bowed her head to look at the ground.

Getting down to business, he bent to remove the senbon when he felt a familiar presence. "Ten, bear with me. We have an audience, so whatever I do...pretend you're enjoying it. Okay?"

Tenten nodded. She didn't trust her mouth to form the words much less speak them. She could only wait in anticipation for Genma to reveal his actions.

Gently, Genma placed his hand lightly on the pale skin above her ankle. Slowly, torturously, he moved his palm up the smooth skin towards her injury. Pausing to check her reaction he was surprised.

Tenten had allowed herself to get swept up in the movement, her head falling back, mouth slightly open, chest heaving. Her appearance was that of a woman on the verge of being seduced. Exactly what her partner in crime wanted. Perfect.

Her small, pouting lips elicited a throaty moan. She sighed as his large hand continued it's trek up her leg until he reached her upper thigh.

Wrapping his hand around the offending metal, he gave a sharp yank, and out it came. That wasn't the only that came...

Tenten gave a loud, lusty cry as the senbon was jerked from her leg. Not realizing what she'd done, she looked at Genma. Lust radiated in not only her eyes, but his as well.

Bringing out a bandage from his pants pocket, he cleaned her wound, then dressed it. Leaning forward, he placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss, with a little tongue on the unsuspecting kunoichi. Once again, her response shocked him. He'd be lucky not to get his ass kicked after this. But for now...might as well enjoy the pleasure.

Neji watched as Genma's hand moved further and further up Tenten's leg. Incensed he swore he'd make the older man pay for his disrespect. However, His former team mate seemed to enjoy his advances. Oh, the fire of jealousy burned strong! Why did she pick this lecherous son of a bitch? What did Genma have that he, himself, didn't? Besides experience...nothing.

His white eyes snapped wider as her moans increased, getting louder, he witnessed her head falling back; he heard one last really loud, primal cry. It sounded like a cross between pain and pleasure. If Genma knew what was best for him he'd back off; leave her alone. Tenten was his; always would be.

Caught up in the nature of things, Genma reached down, placing her arms around his neck as he ravished her on the training field.

She couldn't believe how he was making her feel. His perfect mouth teasing hers into opening; all the while slipping his tongue past her lips to teach her more about what she longed for; wanted. At the same time...she couldn't help but wish it was Neji doing all these things to her; making her feel the way she was feeling. The whole situation felt wrong, but for now, Genma helped her to feel sort of right, for once. But Neji would make her feel all right if he was here.

Getting angrier and angrier by the second, Neji whispered, "Byakugan." He wanted to make certain his friend wasn't being bewitched by a jutsu or medicinal concoction. He observed the movements between the heated couple, but saw no evidence of an active jutsu or anything else off that would cause their behavior. Odd. How could she want, much less welcome, the perverted man's advances?

Unable to endure any more of their foolishness, he stepped out from hiding. White eyes furious, his body tight with anger, he calmly spat, "Shuranui, get away from her now!"

Lazily pulling his eyes from Tenten to glare at Neji. Smirking, he leaned down caressing her cheek, he whispered, "Back in a minute, darlin'." Winking at first her, then Neji, he taunted him, "Or what, Hyuuga? Are you gonna Heavenly Spin me to death, or perhaps glare a hole through me?"

Brown eyes locked with white. Genma casually stood to face Neji. The tense feelings between them so palpable, stretched tight; everything in the clearing had gone silent. The birds stopped chirping and the squirrels ceased their playful vocal banter while scampering about in the green canopy.

The two of them strode towards the other prepared to fight. Anger in their eyes, they immediately fell into sparring position. Only this time, it wasn't for training. The purpose was to hurt, if not kill.

Leaping to her feet, Tenten through herself into a burst of speed. Landing between the two of them she put a hand on each of their chests. "Stop it", she cried. "Aren't you two supposed to be above this behavior? I thought we all we're adults here!"

Skewering them both with a heated gaze, she continued. "Neji, why the hell do you care? You had your chance and blew it the same night! And as for me sleeping with Genma, in your eyes I was guilty no matter what was said or really happened. You never bothered to ask me! Me!"

"How was I to ask you? You were never around. You were always up his", pointing to Genma, "ass, and he was all over you. So when was I supposed to catch you alone? It wasn't at night because you weren't ever home. You were at his house letting him have his way with you and turning you into Genma's whore of the week."

Without warning, Genma shoved Tenten to the side, punching Neji square in the mouth; blood trickled down to his amusement. Pointing at him, he narrowed his brown eyes in fury.

"You deserved that you self-righteous, rich asshole! If you were really her friend, and partner, you'd never accuse her of something she's not. How dare you! She's been there for you, stood up for you and never gave a damn what anyone said about you! That's right, Hyuuga, you were her friend. Someone she deemed worthy of protecting through friendship and whatever else she had to give. Personally, " he paused to sneak a look at the worried kunoichi, "I think you were a gigantic waste of her time. She can do better, much, much better."

Genma moved to strike again, but Neji blocked; countering with a spinning kick which the older, more battled seasoned man easily blocked. The blows, punches and kicks thrown landed, and some were blocked and countered. Senbons rained down and Heavenly Spin spun them in all directions.

Neji noticed several heading for Tenten, but she seemed to be frozen in her spot. Frozen by the horror happening before her, she couldn't move. Muscles paralyzed and uncooperative, the weapon's mistress didn't realized she'd moved until she felt a pair of strong arms surrounding her.

Looking up, Ten saw a pair of beautiful, snow-white eyes watching her reaction.

"Tenten, are you alright?"

Despite the anger he felt towards her, her safety outweighed whatever negative emotions existed. His tone conveyed genuine worry and concern. As did the grip he held her in. Sitting her down, he held fast to her, afraid that her small body would fall under the shock.

"Why'd you say those mean things, Neji? None of them are true!"

Sneaking a glance at Genma, he nodded at her. It was time to go before someone got hurt. She could only stare at Neji, dismayed that he'd spewed such mean-spirited words aimed at her. What had happened to the Neji she'd known and grown to love? Where had he gone? Her heart was breaking under the tense circumstances woven between them. Could they go back to the way they were? Or would it be one of life's impossibilities?

If it hadn't been for that night after leaving the bar...she wouldn't be the subject of his icy demeanor. His actions cut her to the quick. His sharp words and glances, more painful than the deepest kunai that could pierce her pale skin. It was time to go, and she hoped Neji would forgive her, but she had to do what was best for her.

Pulling Genma's head down, she kissed him tenderly; throwing all of her feelings, and love, into the intimate gesture all the while wishing it was Neji. Instinctively, she knew that Genma was aware of the reasons behind her kiss and wouldn't think less of her for it. In fact, he'd probably congratulate her for being so ballsy in front of Neji. After all, he knew how she really felt about him, not that the cold bastard deserved her, but he'd help her because that's what Tenten truly wanted. She wanted Neji.

Pulling her into his taut arms, he leaped into the trees and away from a fuming, pissed off black-haired Byakugan user. The duo heard the sound of a tree crashing to the ground.

Twisting her head to glance back, Tenten's eyes widened in awe. "Genma, he trashed a tree! I can see the huge wooden slabs from here! Boy...he must really be pissed!"

"That he is, my girl...that he is."

Genma couldn't help but feel a smug satisfaction for his part in their charade. It felt so great to get under the Hyuuga's skin, rankle his feathers, and rattle his chains. Kami, it felt so good! He'd always longed for an opportunity to put the Hyuuga heir in his place. He admitted it felt really damn good!

The two shinobi continued back to the village, glad to see the gates they strolled casually through the gates and down the crowded street. No one seemed to notice that they held hands or emitted signs of affection for each other. No one outside of one, Neji Hyuuga, who watched them, hurt and frustration on his face and in his heart.

What could he do to bring her back? How could he whisk her away from that neanderthal's grip? He had to do something! It was imperative. Thinking hard, he wondered who could help him when the right person crossed his mind.

"Aha! That's it! I know just the person to help me."

Speedily walking down the street, Neji headed to find the one person who was guaranteed to be able to help him and cure his romantic woes. Soon, his thin form melted and mixed in with the crowd, countlessly tired people, exhausted from a full day's work, hurrying home for the evening.

Kakashi walked into the house which was unusually quiet. Worried, he walked quickly down the hall. Peeking in Seiki's room...he wasn't there. Okay, that wasn't normal. Usually he'd make some sort of noise.

Pausing for a second, he waited for the small, male voice to greet him; his body almost knocking him over from the overexuberant hug that he loved to give. But nothing. No voice shouted to him. No little one ran out to welcome his father home. Strange. Moving quickly through the house, he searched all the rooms save one.

"Seike? Sakura?" He called out to them in case they were in back and couldn't hear him. His adrenaline began pumping in answer to the growing fear. Where were they? Running down the hall, he burst into his and Sakura's bedroom, and there she was. Resting, sleeping peacefully.

She looked so beautiful, the sun's rays sofly highlighting her sleeping form. Her skin so pale, he wondered if she was ill. Of course if she was she hadn't said anything. Hating to wake her, but feeling the need to know their son's whereabouts, he sat down beside her.

Leaning down to press a gentle kiss on her soft, pink lips, he applied more pressure until his wife moaned; showing signs of waking, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back.

A dark, concerned eye stared down at her. "Sakura, are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

She gazed up at him through heavy lidded eyes. She hadn't been given the opportunity to get her nap out. Sakura wished he'd get it out so she could fall back to sleep. Her body was exhausted, completely worn out. She'd taken Seiki to the park and he'd ran her ragged.

"Sakura, where's Seiki?"

Stretching and yawning, she replied sleepily, "He's staying the night at Uncle Naruto's tonight."

"Uncle Naruto's. Are you sure", he questioned cautiously.

Sighing, she impatiently stated, "Yes. At least Naruto won't get him hooked on a perverted, porn series by the name of Icha, Icha!"

"No, he'll just get him hooked on ramen."

Sticking her tongue out at her husband, she fired back, "Well, ramen I can deal with, not a five year old speaking perverse quotations from one of his father's books!"

Kakashi stayed quiet as he had no answer for that one, not yet anyway. Studying her face, he noticed how worn and fragile she appeared. But how to say it without offending her feminine sensibilities? Swallowing hard, Kakashi jumped right in. Maybe she was having a good day and would forgive him easily.

"Sakura, you haven't caught an illness from working at the hospital, have you?"

Narrowing her green eyes, she asked him suspiciously, "No. Why?"

Scratching the back of his head, which he did when nervous, Kakashi's thin, muscular frame scooted closer towards her, the mattress dipping lower from his added weight.

"You just seem so tired, and pale lately. And when I came home just now, you looked so exhausted I thought maybe you'd caught some small virus while working."

Closing his eye, he waited for the blow upside his head. But it never came. Instead, he heard her burst of laughter.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

Shaking her head, she said between giggles, "No, but I have something to tell you."

His eye becoming lustful, his voice seductive as he said, "Really? And just what would that be?"

Knowing how excited he'd be after her news, she plowed right ahead telling him. "I'm pregnant, Kakashi. We're gonna have a baby!"

For a moment he sat stock still, but recovered quickly. Wrapping her in a hug, the excited Jounin kissed her senseless. His lips telling her everything he felt in that one moment.

Climbing through her open window, a shadowed figure silently brushed the curtains aside; stealthily crossed the floor to her bed where she lay silently sleeping.

Leaning over her, a hand tenderly stroked her cheek and she rubbed her soft skin against the strong palm that caressed her. Buns had been taken down, her hair spread over her pillow, Tenten never looked more angelic than tonight, he thought.

Bending closer, he gently kissed her barely parted lips while placing something under her pillow. Sensing her body's signs of waking the mysterious man kissed her one more time before hurrying towards the window; leaping out as quietly as he came.

Her sixth sense blaring Tenten woke. Sitting up quickly, her sleepy eyes surveyed the room...but nothing. She could've sworn she felt someone in the room with her, but as she glanced carefully around...she sensed no one. There wasn't so much as a chakra signature or any other hint to verify her suspicions.

Laying back down, her hand rubbed her face, she turned on her side, and that same hand slipped underneath her pillow. Flexing her fingers, the weapon's mistress hit a sharp edge of something...

Curious, she drug it out. Lighting a candle, she unfolded the paper that had been lying underneath her. How'd it get there? She knew it hadn't been there before going to bed so someone _had _been here! Triumphantly, she read the contents, tears flowing from her eyes. _He'd_ been here! Reading it again, she smiled through her tears as she read:

_Tenten,_

_This letter of sorts speaks the words that my heart won't. It tells you of the feelings my lips won't allow to pass. I've never been able to easily express my emotions, and to be honest, at times, they're a hindrance. But these words echo the sentiments that my heart and lips realize. And one day I'll be free to fully speak what you need to hear._

_Do you have a reason, a purpose for living?_

_Does each breath count, or is it a missed chance?_

_When your time arrives, will you sit out or dance?_

_Who will you laugh for, cry for?_

_For you there's nothing I wouldn't do._

_Turn night into day, all for you._

_Whatever it takes to see you through._

_I'll give you a reason, a purpose._

_I'll breathe for you when it's not enough._

_When your times arrives, with you I'll dance._

_I'll live for you, die for you._

_I'll give anything and everything for you._

_I'll laugh for you, and I'll cry for you._

_When time makes you forget,_

_remember everything I lived for..._

_all that I've been, was all for you._

There was no signature, but she knew from whom it came. Smiling while clutching the letter with such sweet words to her chest, she vowed to make things right between them. Maybe Sakura had been right after all. Maybe it'd taken Neji to get so riled up, his chance with her shaken, to force him into seeing what he stood to lose should he continue taking her for granted.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tenten reverently folded the letter and placed it underneath her pillow, and for the first time in so long fell into a fast, sweet sleep filled with dreams of her only love.

A/N: yeah, yeah...I know...the ending was sappy as hell,but I wanted it that way...btw, the lyrics in the letter is one of my own personal lyrics that I'd written called My Reason. Please let me know how you liked the story and the lyrics...pretty please:) Later...Have a great week everyone!


End file.
